


Betrayed Trust

by KatThorneR



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien will save Marinette, Aftermath of Torture, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alya is pissed, Angst with a Happy Ending, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Bee Chloé Bourgeois, Carapace, Chat Noir Needs A Hug, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Cults, Demons, Did I mention everyone here is a adult?, Emotional Manipulation, Everyone here needs a hug tbh, F/M, Fluff, Good Parent Gabriel Agreste, Happy Ending, Harpies, Hawkmoth Defeat, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I also added kwamis, I didn't?, I know there is already a bunny kwami but for the sake of the story and the children, I'm hurting my children and im sorry, Icey is a good guy thats been hurt, Identity Reveal, Kidnapped Marinette, Kidnapping, Magic, Marinette fights back and won't put up with anyone's bullcrap anymore, Marinette gets better, Mind Manipulation, Minor Original Character(s), Miraculous Holder Nino Lahiffe, Naga, Nino needs a hug, Oops., Queen Bee, Rena Rouge, Slow Burn, The villain in this story is worse than hawk moth, Torture, Villains, We Are All Alya Césaire, World Wide Reveal, bunny kwami, class reveal, don't ask about the last kwami, lynx kwami, minor shape shifting, more kwamis, mummy kwami, obviously, our blue eyed bean will be saved, phoenix kwami - Freeform, squirrel kwami, thats right I forced him to change, they all will save Marinette, wolf kwami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatThorneR/pseuds/KatThorneR
Summary: After the defeat and reveal of Hawkmoth, The five new superheros continue to serve Paris. However, when people all around China go missing or get kidnapped, people begin to become worried and concerned. One night, Marinette and Ladybug disappear for two years and friends and family are mourningWhen Marinette comes back different, soulless, pale, they know something is wrong.Adrien can feel his worry and admiration towards the girl turning into something more."How do you think we found out your identity, Ladybug?"If only they knew how horrible it really was.





	1. Glaciate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is suffering

Chat Noir perched himself on the Eiffel Tower that was illuminating in the darkness, he looked out at the city with a distance expression. ‘ _Where are you Ladybug? Why did you disappear? Why did Marinette disappear? Don’t you know how much you mean to me?’_ Chat Noir clenches his fist and strains his eyes shut. _‘You go vanishing without a trace, not even the security cameras could find you...we’ve looked everywhere, I know you wouldn’t abandon me without at least a goodbye or explanation...Would you?’_

 

Chat squints his eyes open and lets out a defeated sigh. ‘ _Two years Ladybug.’_ He lets out a saddened laugh. ‘ _Two years, and I still can’t get over you. I just want you to be safe.’_ Chat Noir gets pulled out of his thoughts when he hears a thump from behind him, he glances boringly over his shoulder. Carapace. Or Nino should he say.

 

“Hey… dude. I saw you over here from my window,” He trails off while looking him over. “Are you alright Adrien?”

 

Chat Noir turns around completely and stands up walking over with his head tilted down slightly, “yeah I….I’m alright Nino…” The team decided to reveal their identities after Ladybug’s disappearance for safety reasons, in fear that if one of them would go missing as well, the others would know where to investigate.  
  
Carapace hugs him in a comforting manner after looking at him knowingly, “We can only hope she’s okay..” Chat Noir moves abruptly out of his grasp.  
  
“But what if she isn’t!” He shouts putting his hands out dramatically before dropping his arms down with a angered huff. “She could be hurt...alone… and even worse kidnapped! And we’re over here doing nothing about it!”

 

Suddenly a angered feminine voice was heard at the side of both of them, “Which is exactly why everyone has been looking for the past two years. There was no reports Adrien. It’s like she legitimately vanished. I lost my hero and best friend in one day.” Rena Rouge. “Don’t think for a second that you’re the only one suffering” She glared at him before dropping her shoulders with a apologetic gaze.

Suddenly, Queen Bee appeared behind her, “What she’s trying to say is that we’ve done all we could do and there’s still no results. We’ve tried everything Adrien. And each time there is nothing. Everyone is suffering, not just us, but civilians too.” she dropped her head and turned to look towards her left, as if attempting to hide her miserable facial expression.

 

Chat stared at the ground as if he could find answers within it. A uncomfortable depressing silence arose. No one could say a word.

 

**“I understand ma’am, but how are we supposed to obtain there miraculous? We have no idea who they are.”**

 

**The woman in black turned around from her chair, as if imitating a movie scene, she had white gloves that ended up to her elbows, she wore white cat ears with small tufts of fluff on the end representing a lynx, and white boots that paused at her knees. Her chest was white, in the shape of a heart with a blue bowtie resting on the collar of her neck. The rest of her body was nothing but tight leather, her mask was black to reflect her sinister blue irises that appeared way to bright because of the black sclera, where the white part of her eye was supposed to be. Her dark chocolate skin revealed her crystal white teeth that pulled into a mischievous grin, that was framed around her long black hair.**

 

**“How do you think we found your identity? Ladybug?”**  
  
  
~One Month Later~

 

A sudden loud and obnoxious alarm rang in the air next to Adriens bed, he rolls over with a groan and slams his hand down on the alarm clock, only to realize it’s his phone. He sits up and looks down at the device, “Alya?” he answers skeptically _‘Why is she calling this early in the morning’_  “Adrien!” she shouts through the speakers causing him to move away from it slightly.  
  
“Calm down, what is it?”

“It’s Marinette! She’s here!-”

His eyes widen and he stands up so fast he almost loses his balance, “I’m coming where are you?” He says louder than necessary.

 

“We’re at the park! I’m here with Nino and Chloe! She’s here with some other kid named Icey? I don’t know either, she says he’s her cousin or something?”  
  
‘ _What. Okay what? Why is she suddenly here after leaving without a word only to appear with some kid named Icey?’_ He shakes his head and high tails out of the house while throwing on his shoes and a jacket with a tired whiny Plagg chasing after him.

  
  
  


He runs down the sidewalk passing by a few civilians who give him questioning stares until he spots the fountain and 5 people.

 

“I’m here!” He shouts with a hand raised around his mouth to make his voice sound louder.

 

He runs up next to Nino before looking at Marinette. “Marinette! You’re okay! You disappeared, people were looking for you what happened?”

 

The first thing he notices about her is the fact her bluebell eyes almost appear...brighter? Or maybe he was just seeing things...but she did look undoubtedly paler...he shook his head inwardly before looking at the adult male just few inches taller than her.

 

He seemed to share the chinese heritage, he had blue eyes nearly brighter than Marinette’s, if that was even human, he had black hair with tips as blue has his eyes that almost looked as if they were glowing, he wore a hair clip that appeared to represent a wolf on the left side of his hair to part it slightly. He, too, looked extremely pale. He wore a long sleeved sky blue shirt with rolled up cuffs, and a black cardigan with dark jeans.

 

Marinette smiled, but it looked way to practiced, “As you heard, Adrien, this is my cousin, Icey Gullay. He was going through some hard times in China so I had to rush over to help him.”

 

Before Adrien, or anyone else, had the chance to speak Icey brought his hand out, “It’s nice to meet you. You must be her old friends she spoke so highly of.” His voice almost sounded monotonous, but being polite, he let out a model smile and shook his hand. “Yes! It’s nice to meet you, Icey”

 

They didn’t miss the way he eyed their miraculous with every handshake and greeting.

 

He pulled back just as Alya began to speak while taking a step forward, “Okay but, you just left! No phone calls? No messages? No letter or note? You just vanished! We sent out missing people reports! You responded with nothing!” She seemed to get angrier at every word, while Marinette and Icey appeared unfazed with a blank expression, which only appeared to upset Alya even more.  
  
“It was urgent.” Marinette replied closing her eyes with no emotion. He could of sworn he saw Icey glance at her with a worried expression, but it went away so fast he thought he imagined it.

 

Chloe continued for Alya, “Yeah okay, but you told no one! Is he more important than your friends who have been there for you for years?” she asked tilting her head with a hand on her hip.

 

“Yes.” Marinette said without missing a beat, shocking all four of them, before anyone could question the bluntness of her response she continued, opening her eyes, “He was suicidal and going through mental health issues. I needed to be there for him.”

No one had a word to say to that, approving their silence she continued, “Listen, I know I worried everyone, even my parents, but I’m here, and I’m okay. I’ll speak to them and everyone for it being a misunderstanding and just a situation of urgency.”

 

She spoke so soullessly it scared all of them, even Icey looked slightly unnerved.

 

“Alright dudette, just make sure to tell everyone, and please never do that again? For our sake?” Nino said rather skeptically.

 

“Alright.” She said blinking, her lack of emotion making them all uncomfortable.

 

“We have to go but it was nice seeing you all. Goodbye. I’ll make sure to text you four later.” Marinette replied, before strolling off, leaving them all shocked.

 

“She didn’t even give me a hug!” Alya screeched leaning forward slightly with her hands out.

  


**After turning the corner to an alleyway near Gabriel’s mansion, they formed a plan, “Icey, we need to get that peacock miraculous, it should be up in Gabriel’s office near the desk according to the boss. Are you up for it?”**  
  
**Icey nodded before opening his collar to have a kwami with blue eyes so bright they looked white pop out, she appeared feminine from her eyes that were surrounded with dark blue that faded out by her lashes, she was completely white with dark blue paws that faded out with bubbling circles of blue. “Lykoos, let’s hunt.” he whispered before being engulfed with blue.**

 

Saying Alya was pissed is an understatement, she was fuming in rage!  
  
“Alya, calm down! We should be thankful that Marinette is back-”  
  
“She was so _soulless_ Nino!”  Adrien couldn’t help but agree with her.  
  
“I don’t know who that is! But that’s not my Marinette, and if it is her, something bad must have happened!” Alya continued to march down the sidewalk with her arms up in the air while mumbling insults and rages to herself, with Nino fumbling to catch up.  
  
He heard a sigh from beside him, he looked over to see Chloe’s bored, unamused gaze, but he could see the small hidden lace of concern buried beneath her eyes. “Let’s give Alya some time to cool down. In the meantime, I have something I would like to discuss that may-no _IS_ extremely important.” Chloe continued walking to follow Alya and Nino to the cafe down the road.

 

Adrien, being curious, strided after them.  
  
  
  
  
Alya huffed in her seat with her arms crossed tightly around her chest, pouting like a child, she slowly raised the coffee to her lips.  
  
“So-uh, Chloe, what did you want to talk about?” Adrien asked trying to get rid of the silence in the air. Nino and Alya looked over at Chloe with what seemed to be a intrigued expression.  
  
Chloe, closed her eyes savoring the taste of the drink before setting it down and opening her eyes to speak again, “It’s about Marinette” Alya went back to pouting, “And Ladybug” Alya looked back up now charmed with interest.  
  
“Ladybug..?” Nino whispered, “Did you find something.”  
  
Chloe avoided eye contact before mumbling, “It’s just a theory..”  
  
“We’ll take whatever information you find or come up with!” Adrien asked impatiently.  
  
“...Well, I’m not going to lie, when Ladybug and Marinette disappeared I highly believed they were the same person, but I chose not to reveal my thoughts without any proof.” She pauses at their stunned expressions before continuing. “Specially, when this isn’t the first time someone has gone missing with no cause, evidence, or explanation. With the lack of evidence and no sightings whatsoever people assumed they were kidnapped. Not here, but in China, India, and Russia. Going all the way to France is a stretch, specially a big city like Paris. If Ladybug really was kidnapped, they purposefully targeted her specifically. They wanted her for something.”  
  
Alya furrowed her eyebrows in thought before glancing back up at Chloe, “You say, ‘They’ Do you think it’s the same group of people kidnappning others?”  
  
Chloe nodded before continuing. “Over 150 missing people reports were filed all around China, and are still continuing. Marinette mentioned going to China to find and take care of Icey. The one thing that bothers me, is the people who were kidnapped had no one.”  
  
“What do you mean” Nino asked still baffled.  
  
“I mean that, they were alone, either their families were far away, or they were just lonely. That, and sometimes if they weren’t alone, the person they were with would get taken too.” Chloe took out a folder from her purse that was filled messily with papers. “These are all missing people reports that have happened for the past 3 years.”  
  
“Three? But Marinette was missing for two years.” Adrien questioned.  
  
“Yes, but before Marinette this was already going on a year before. So, for a total of three years this was happening. All security cameras were hacked in or broken to remove evidence.”  
  
Alya flipped through the folder before speaking, “But you said the people who were kidnapped were all alone. Marinette wasn’t alone!” Alya continued face churning up into something of confusion and desperation.

 

Nino peered up at Chloe dumbstruck, “that’s where your theory of her being Ladybug came in? Right?”

 

“Indeed, as I said, Ladybug being kidnapped is a stretch from China, but people who are extremely important, kidnappers will do anything to make sure they get them, specially if they earn something from it.” Chloe finished.  
  
Suddenly a loud thump was heard from the other side of the table by Alya, “Guys. You better fucking look at this.” Alya’s face and voice were dark, which has Adrien questioning if he even knew this person.  
  
Nino looked at the paper in confusion before becoming speechless. “That’s Icey. He’s in the missing person report!”  
  
Chloe grabbed the paper before reading aloud, “Icey Gullay, Chinese and American, 20 years old, last seen on Saturday, October 3rd, one and a half years ago.”  
  
“Wait, Marinette was missing two years ago, and Icey was missing only a couple months after. She claimed to have left to go see him. But that doesn’t make any sense.” Adrien confirmed what they were all thinking.  
  
“Something serious is going on, we need to go to Master Fu about this.” Nino spoke mysteriously, as they all nodded.  
  
  
**Lune Loup pounced on the window framed before slipping in pulling up Marinette behind him with his deep blue paws standing out with his light blue spandex suit, his light blue scarf ruffled tail swishing side to side the dark blue bubbles on the fur challenging the light blue. He kept his ears and nose up and alert for intruders, as Marinette shuffled around the drawers of Gabriel Agreste’s desk, before coming up to a locked cabinet, “Lune, can you open this?” He heard Marinette asked flatly. “Sure thing.” He replied attempting to not sound dismayed. “Glaciate” he slammed his fist into the cabinet as it covered with frost and ice. He grabbed his spear and slashed the cabinet and watched as half of it slide off, revealing a peacock miraculous.**

 

 


	2. Feathers Spread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has a conversation with Duusu, while Gabriel is panicking.

The first sign something was wrong, was the loud and obnoxious siren blaring from my phone, I stacked my papers on the side of my desk before opening it to see what was so urgent.  
  
My eyes grew the size of dinner plates before I stood out of my seat knocking the chair backwards.  
  
I grabbed the screaming kwami out of my pocket before rushing down the stairs transforming midway, while pulling out my baton and swinging out of the window while coming down in a crouching position.  
  
I fumbled on opening my baton to send a message to the others, before taking a glance at the light blue spandex figure that was caught leaping out of my father's office.  
  
**“Superhero or Supervillain spotted! Are they a threat? Or a protector?”** ****  
****  
****

All of us were perched in the office of Gabriel Agreste, we watched as he paced back and forth panicked.  
  
“What in miraculous do you mean the peacock is gone?” He heard Alya shout from his right.  
  
His father stopped pacing and turned to Alya, “I checked and every camera was broken, but then I saw news of something that looked like a Wolf Villain come in here. They must have stolen it, and I doubt it’s for a good purpose.”

 

  
  
**For someone who is used to betrayal, Icey couldn’t help but feel guilty for stealing the peacock miraculous, but it was the only way to lure out Gabriel into revealing where he hid the butterfly miraculous.  
**

**Based on their savior’s demand, the peacock was the last important thing that belonged to Gabriel’s wife. It only made sense he’d do anything to get it back. But still, he couldn’t help the nasty feeling in his gut that what they were doing was wrong.**

**That feeling was quickly pushed away by the disgusting drugged substance that he and every member was supposed to take, whether they wanted to or not.**

**A sudden pain hit Icey’s temple, he reared back gripping his head and every doubt he had was shoved back, he didn’t want this drug to push out the truth, he hung onto the doubt and guilt like it was his lifeline, however, after years and years of torture and taking that cursed liquid, he couldn’t hold the grip and it slipped away, he collapsed to the floor in tears.**

 

**Nothing will ever be the same.** ****

 

  
Marinette fiddled with the peacock miraculous, she was curious on what it could do. Savior told her to leave her miraculous at their home, so she was aching to wear one again. She nodded before clipping it slowly to the top side of her red blazer.  
  
Everything flashes blue before a small kwami rushes out in a panic, “Emile! Emile! Where are you?!”  
  
The blue swirl flies all around Marinette’s room, before Marinette calmly coughs, catching the Peacocks attention.  
  
“I- who...where..Who are..you?” The poor thing looks at the verge of tears, what a shame.  
  
“Marinette, so you’re the peacock kwami?” The peacocks eyes widen.

“You- you already know what I am? You smell- you have power within you already!” The peacock rears back slowly, probably thinking she’s going to use her for evil, not true, she was going to bring peace and happiness. Her savior knows what's right.

 

“Yes, I was and still am. ladybug.”  She says impatiently really wanting to get to the point. “What is your name?”  
  
“D-Duusu….if- if you are ladybug, Where is Tikki?”

“Well, _Duusu_ , Tikki is home with my Savior. I need a temporary kwami to help lure out the butterfly miraculous. You are my best option currently.” Marinette explains without a glance before standing up and walking towards Duusu.  
  
Duusu leans back feathers sagging in fear. “Wh-why do you need the Butterfly miraculous..?”  
  
Marinette leans towards Duusu, eye to eye, “Savior wants it.” Duusu flinches slightly at the word ‘it’. “What other reason would there be?”  
  
Marinette stands straight again, “What’s your catchphrase?”  
  
Duusu blinks her crimson eyes in sorrow, _Whatever has happened to this child, her pain is to deep to easily be changed, magic has clogged this girls mind._ Duusu hangs her head in defeat, _even if I wanted to, I can’t deny my holder, or Tikki’s holder._  
  
“Feathers Spread.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, this chapter was way to short for my liking! Don't worry! The next chapter will be way longer.


	3. Deep Breaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry Marinette.
> 
> I'm hurting my children.
> 
>  
> 
> (The inhibitors are inspired by a book Series called Danarko by Maxina Storibrook. Highly recommend checking her out)
> 
> (And the Substance Icey and Marinette are taking are inspired by something else too! Not a book. Let's see if you can guess it)
> 
> (You'll see multiple references to fandoms in this story!~)

**It hurts, whispers of denial fill my head, “they can’t have given up on me,” I attempt to rationalize, “After everything I’ve done for them, they give up on me?”** ****  
****  
**My hands shake from the power inhibitors draining magic out of me. Since I’m the chosen one, I’m a never ending magic source, but everything hurts.** ****  
****  
**Wires in my hands and feet, wiggling, stretching, scratching. It felt like worms swimming in my feet, draining me, and I couldn’t stand it. Bruises and cuts cover my body, the tears rolling down my face, stinging my cheeks.** ****  
****  
**I closed my eyes, praying for them to stop. For someone to come and rescue me.** ****  
****  
_“Chat...anyone… please,_ **_don’t let me die…”_ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_  
  
Marinette sits upright in bed, sweating and panting. Struggling to breathe she throws the covers off her in a panic. One hand clenching her throat, with the other hand fumbling with her bag, tearing it open, she looks inside.  
  
She pops off the cap of the bottle, with shaking hands, she brings it to her lips gulping down the whole thing, letting the bitter taste roll down her throat.  
  
She removes the devil substance from her lips throwing the glass bottle to the side, hearing the slight crack.  
  
“Marinette….are you okay..?” a small voice asks from beside her.  
  
Oh yes. Marinette, that was her name. She was kidnapped-  
  
**_NO. You were saved._ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ And drugged-  
  
**_Purified._ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ Betrayed by my friends and family.  
  
**_Paradise was always your family._ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ ****_  
_ Marinette let out a gasp and gripped her pigtails, yanking them hard enough to cause irritation to her scalp.  
  
She fell to the ground.  
  
_Why was everything so hot?_  
  
  
**_You didn’t take enough of the holy substance._ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ ****_  
_ _I don’t want to take more._  
  
  
Her lungs ached, a constant itch that couldn’t be reached.  
  
Marinette slowly stood and tripped to the bathroom, trying to get a glass of water. Anything to get rid of the bitter taste in her mouth.  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
She looked like a mess. Her eyes bright yet dull, skin pure yet pale, lips plump yet cracked, hair disheveled and rough. Her hands were shaking against the counter she was gripping ever so tightly.  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut to get rid of the aching headache of her torments.  
  
Marinette washed the sweat off her face, and took deep breaths, all under the eye of Duusu who was watching her with worry.  
  
  
She crept downstairs to the kitchen, getting a glass of ice cold water. Savoring the way it went down her throat helping her pain.  
  
But by doing so, a pulsing feeling struck her head.  
  
All the drugs in the substance she drank was no longer numbed.  
  
It came to her at full force, causing Marinette to grip her head before sinking to the ground cradling herself.  
  
**_You need more of the Holy Substance._ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ _If I take more it’ll get worse._  
  
**_It’ll numb the pain._ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ _It’ll make the pain worse when the numbness is gone._  
  
  
While stuck in inner turmoil, fighting the drug, she heard a faint voice and someone making soothing motions in her hair, in a attempt to relax her.  
  
“Shuu, it’ll be okay.” Duusu whispered pawing at her hair gently.  
  
Marinette let out a broken sigh, and let herself relax at the sympathetic kwami next to her.  
  
  
  


Adrien was surprised. It’s been 3 days since the Peacock was stolen and no one has seen the Wolf villain or the Peacock miraculous.  
  
To be honest he expected to have chaos erupt immediately.  
  
But the lack of action had his father and friends on their toes, preparing for the worst.  
  
He had to admit he was extremely nervous.  
  
_Would they battle?_  
  
_How extreme would the fight be?_  
  
_Would they fight someone they know? Like how Adrien fought his father?_  
  
He felt Plagg poking him and saying something.  
  
“I’m sorry, what’d you say?” he glanced at his kwami  
  
“Give me cheese. I’m hungry.” Plagg replied in a bored tone.  
  
Adrien looked at his kwami in disbelief.  
  
“A miraculous is missing and you’re more concerned on cheese?”  
  
“Is it that surprising?”  
  
Adrien let out a sigh, swirling his coffee.  
  
It was going to be a long day.

 


	4. Humanity.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug has been revealed

She jumped rooftop to rooftop, with feathers blaring out behind her.   
  
She could hear shouts and footsteps from behind, those were the ones who abandon and betrayed her.   
  
And she would never let them forget it.   
  
  
“Why are you doing this? Return that miraculous immediately!”   
  
She suddenly stops, still and straight, causing the traitors behind her to jerk back in surprise.   
  
Marinette whips around in fury. _How dare they act like they’re innocent? Like they didn’t just give up on me? Like they didn’t leave me to get tortured?-_   
  
**_Saved. You were Saved._ ** ****__  
****  
The heroes look at her in surprise before going into a fighting stance, staring at her with a glare, expecting her to attack.   
  
Marinette snickered, her feathers ruffling behind her.   
  
“Don’t play victim” She stated menacingly, causing them to go stiff. “You’re the ones who betrayed me, forgot about me, and left me to suffer!” She takes a strong step forward towards the confused heroes who take a step back.   
  
“It’s one thing to sit in a cell praying for your life and sanity.” She ignores the shouts of the drug correcting her vocabulary.   
  
“But it’s another for your family and friends, the people you prayed to save you, to give up on you entirely.” She didn’t comprehend the hot tears streaming down her face nor her psycho smile. “To lose that string of hope that the people you’ve been saving from akumas for the last three years have now given up on you!” She screamed voice growing louder on each word   
  
She knew she broke the barrier, she knew she was in public, she was perfectly aware of the fact she was standing on the statue of ‘Ladybug  & Chat Noir.” She did in fact, register Chat silently sobbing, staring at her in disbelief, she processed the shocked gasps of hundreds of civilians and witnesses. Multiple flashes and recordings.   
  
Chat took a step forward eyes already bloodshot red, his arm reached out towards her, “My Lady?”   
  
Marinette let out a manicatic laugh, that sent chills through them all, even herself. She wasn’t afraid of her secret identity anymore. They could know, it didn’t matter, they’d all be saved anyway.   
  
“Well that’s one nickname you used for me, but Mari and Princess were always your favorite.” She grinned wickedly at his reaction, but what took the cake was the others, classmates in the crowd, Rena, Carapace, Queen. She stopped herself from laughing at them.   
  
Chat suddenly shouted, “Marinette?”   
  
People all around Paris were perfectly aware of who this girl was, the one that was being searched for along side Ladybug. They were such idiots to only now realize they were the same person.   
  
Marinette couldn’t hold it in anymore, she laughed, but it sounded crazed, hurt, and utterly terrifying.   
  
“It’s about time we see each other again, huh? Don’t you agree Chaton?” She smirked at his tears, ignoring the sounds of her old classmates who were shouting her name.   
  
She ignored her parents cries.   
  
She ran.   
  
They would all be brought to paradise soon enough.   
  
  
  
  
Gabriel couldn’t comprehend what he was watching.   
  
It was live on television.   
  
Marinette was Ladybug.   
  
Marinette and Ladybug have the peacock miraculous.   
  
Ladybug got kidnapped and tortured.   
  
And now she’s come for revenge?   
  
Gabriel sighed, he remembered that girl. The one who had such potential on being a fashion designer.   
  
In fact if he was being honest, he shipped her with his son.

  
Her being Ladybug only proved his point.   
  
But now, she was hurt, destroyed, the light in her eyes was gone, replaced with fear and suffering.   
  
She was broken.   
  
He knew they needed to bring her back.   
  
  
For the sake of humanity.


	5. Lupus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to unravel

The video of Ladybug’s reveal went viral everywhere. The Dupain-Cheng family was met with large amounts of sympathy for their daughter, classmates and teachers would write multiple apologies, former partners of the heroine were distraught!  
  
Chat was the worst.  
  
Patrolling everyday screaming and begging her to show up, to come back to him.  
  
Making heartfelt speeches and apologies that had passing civilians sobbing.  
  
_It never worked._ __  
  
She never came or showed herself, who knows if she was even listening.  
Search parties were sent to find Marinette’s whereabouts, but none were found.

Queen Bee let police officers know to also target Icey Gullay, the ‘cousin’ she came with, she believed he was the wolf villain, considering he showed up the exact same day and helped Marinette.  
  
Days past which turned into weeks. The moth miraculous was recently stolen and people feared more akumas would appear, everyone was constantly on edge. Chat never stopped looking, he lost her once, he refused to lose her again.  
  
Little did they know, after Marinette got the two miraculous, she headed back to paradise.  
  
_Her mistress would be pleased on what they accomplished._ _  
_

* * *

  
“Great work you two, with these new miraculous, we can make more kwamis!” Shade’s face was dark with a terrifying shiteating grin.  
  
Marinette held her head blankly, but you could see her cockiness at the praise. Icey kept a neutral expression.  
  
She walked over to the cage holding the ladybug kwami, Tikki, and added two more magic inhibitor cages before throwing the two other kwamis inside of them.  
  
“You’ll do just fine.” Shade whispered to the three petrified kwamis.

* * *

  
  
“Tikki! What’s going on?” Nooroo asked timidly, voice shaking slightly.  
  
“She’s drugging them… She’s drugging and brainwashing innocent people and my holder…” Tikki finally responded after watching the other three leave the room. “She’s draining my holder of her sanity and releasing Marinette’s magic from the emotional and physical torture and manipulation, and collected it.”  
  
“Hey! How come we can’t just leave this cage? We can phase through anything!" Duusu questioned while slightly knocking herself against the cage, feathers rustling in confusion at the blue sparks the cage gave out in response.  
  
“These cages are infused with inhibitors, they absorb magic and use it against us. Blocking out our attempts to leave. I’ve tried focusing my magic, but it absorbs it and sends the magic… somewhere. They are collecting it and focusing the magic energy to make a kwami.” Tikki’s face dropped.  
  
“But you c-can’t just make kwamis! We’re practically g-gods!” Nooroo exclaimed stuttering.  
  
“They use magic energy to attract stars and constellations.” Tikki cut off. “Like the wolf constellation of Lupus. They use energy and magnetation. They concentrate it in one place using magic inhibitor walls, once a strong energy gets lured from a constellation they trap it, and make it show itself. They use- what they call a ‘miraculous’ but I call it a ‘clang’, they use a clang, which causes the magic being to have its body clang together against its will, forming their own “kwami” if the clangs of jewelry are broken, the stars can go back to their constellation. My magic energy doesn’t attract every constellation, so they needed more god kwamis to get more of a variety” Tikki finished, eyes watering and antennas drooping.  
  
Duusu’s eyes widened in horror and Nooroo’s wings shudder in fear.  
  
**_“What is their goal?”  
_ **

* * *

 

Icey walked Marinette down the stairs from Shade's office, he refused to think of her as a savior or mistress, like most members thought.   
  
He knew she was a terrible person, there wasn't a single word to describe how horrible she was.  
  
Grabbing teens, adults and even children from their homes and families.   
  
Just to manipulate, torture, and drug them to oblivion.   
  
He honestly worried and cared for Marinette. Even though they weren't blood related, she was like a little sister to him.  
  
It was rather interesting to meet her old friends, even if it was just a moment. It's no doubt they're all looking for them now.

When he saw them he felt burning rage. Rage for the fact they abandoned Marinette, rage because they gave up on both sides of her.  
  
But he could tell they cared. He was good at that, reading people.  
  
They were filled with relief, confusion, concern.  
  
He could tell that they would do anything to protect her.  
  
He couldn't stop his lips from quirking up  
  
They may have failed the first time, but he had faith this time would be better.  
  
They'd save her, then all of them would work together to save everyone else.  
  
  
He glanced down at the wolf 'kwami' in his jacket.  
  
Lykoos looked up at him with sorrowful eyes.  
  
He made eye contact with her, his eyes wincing in sympathy.  
  
He'd break the jewelry. He'd send her back to her constellation. But only once this was all over.  
  
Right now, he needed the magic to do it.

* * *

Screams was the only thing that filled Icey's ears the moment he walked into the "Justice" room.   
  
The screams of people who were lied to.   
  
Manipulated.  
  
Screams of the people who everytime they are at the verge of death and peace, are brought back out of the verge and continued being tortured.   
  
Shade shapes people the way she wants them.  
  
She wants people to see her as the water in their isolated desert.  
  
The more people ignore her or wrong her, she does everything in her power to make them suffer.  
  
Icey wasn't ignorant to that.  
  
As he walked down the hallway, prisons of people on the left and right side of him.  
  
Looking at him with begging eyes as he walks away from them.  
  
The cries of small children screaming for the mother or father, even their older or younger siblings, friends...  
  
He heard the same from Marinette.   
  
Of course it was louder and filled with more pain. She had so many people she trusted, just to have them all fail her at once.  
  
Didn't mean the screams didn't hurt any less.  
  
  
  
After surviving the hall of fucking torture, he finally got to the Star room.  
  
Dramatic names ami'right?  
  
He pushed the door open gently to see the outside surrounded by a gate with a weird magnetic lookin' machine in the middle.  
  
He always questioned how Shade even managed to think of stuff like this.  
  
Some strange imagination?  
  
Or just the mind of some insane psychopath?  
  
Probably both.  
  
the machine was translucent, showing silver ripples and sparks circling through it, being caged by small magnetic discs that were circling it.  
  
it was rather tall. About 12 feet if he would have to guess.  
  
It was facing the crazy amount of stars.  
  
He stared at the switches on the control panel Shade asked him to switch.  
  
Switch one was Tikkis. Flowing creation to the stars luring them in.  
  
Shade told him to switch the next two, clearly connected to Nooroo and Duusu.  
  
There are 88 constellations officially.   
  
But there are still side ones, some they haven't been discovered still out there.  
  
Who knows who they'd lure.  
  
Hovering his hands over the two switches shakily.  
  
He reached down.  
  
And flicked them on.

* * *

  
  
There was a loud dramatic screech of the machine adding more magic energy from the two kwamis.  
  
He cringed at the sound and covered his ears.  
  
He muttered a small apology at the sound of Lykoos yelping and covering her ears.  
  
Having wolf traits sucked to be honest.  
  
Every noise feels like an air horn.  
  
  
After the noise lowered down to a bearable degree he looked up to see purple and blue mixing slightly with the red as it swirled around towards the stars.  
  
He could already see stars twinkling at the energy.  


* * *

  
And then he saw it.  
  
A scarlet red and white bright ass blur slowly going towards the machine in curiosity.   
  
He wanted to warn it.  
  
**_Don't come closer. You'll regret it.  
  
  
_** but he could feel her.  
  
Shade standing at the doorway watching him.  
  
If he didn't do it he'd get put back there...  
  
But would it really be that bad if you're saving another from such an experience?  
  
He felt a paw on his hand and looked down to see Lykoos. Looking at him with understanding.  
  
She nodded.  
  
Even though they were on good terms, she never showed actual caring emotion towards him.  
  
She saw it though.   
  
He really hated doing this.  
  
He pressed the button and squeezed his eyes shut at the sound of a suction trapping the poor star.  
  
He could hear Shade walking past him, he turned to look at her, only to see the obvious evil in her eyes.  
  
That torturous greedy smile.  
  
The look of someone who felt accomplished but would use the accomplishment for their own personal evil benefits.  
  
She grabbed what looked like a ribbon.  
  
And sauntered over towards the poor confused soul.  
  
She shoved the ribbon into a slot in the machine.  
  
The magnetic energy pushed the ribbon towards the bright star.  
  
Magic energy shoving them together.  
  
Compressing them into each other.  
  
The sounds of tiny confused yelps.  
  
That turned into small screams.  
  
He blinked back the tears that threatened to fall off his eyelashes.  
  
He felt Lykoos rub her furry cheek against his hand.  
  
He looked up to see a small kitten.  
  
Covered in bandaged ribbons, scarlet red fur and two confused gray eyes.   
  
Shade grinned manically.   
  
"Hello Gatta, star of the Felis, cat constellation."  
  
The 'kwami', now named Gatta, reared back at the evil energy the crazy ass woman produced.  
  
"Your fur color would fit perfectly with this one young teen that I know."  
  
****_Tsst you mean who you tortured? And why are we matching kwamis with their hair color now?  
  
_ Sighing gleefully she yanked the star and closed her off in the ribbon before walking towards him with a smile on her face that he fought hard not to slap off.  
  
"Wonderful job Icey~!"  
  
_Please don't flirt with me you psychopathic bitch._  
  
  
She walked past him shutting the door behind her.  
  
He already knew the teen she was thinking of.  
  
Rose.  
  
The scarlet curly haired small chick with pale skin, freckles, and with now blue eyes, thanks to the stupid manipulative drugging potions.  
  
He didn't even know her actual eye color.  
  
Sighing, finding comfort in Lykoos, he leaned back in his chair, looking up at the stars twinkling in obliviousness.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Halloween and tests came up, also I went on a vacation because it was my birthday! ^^


	6. Constellations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat and the gang finally have a lead.

**Marinette could feel the effects of the drugs contaminating her, her mind going fuzzy, the only sound is her pulse thumping inside of her head.**  
  
**Everytime she objects mistres- _"NO! Don't think that way, she isn't your mistress, clear your mind."_ But she couldn't, whenever she refuses to cooperate, the worse the punishment. **  
  
  
**Marinette could still feel the knife cutting through her arms, purposefully hitting a vein, or a sensitive point, over and over and over again.**  
  
**Even though it was hours ago, or was it days? Months? She didn't know.**  
  
**What she did know, was that she was still stuck in this cell, with some cuffs that were sucking the endless supply of magic out of her.**  
  
**After having a miraculous for years, and being the chosen one, she was full of nothing but endless magic energy.**  
  
**Tikki taught her how to use her magic out of costume, it took way too much energy to the point fainting would be a habit if she used it to often.**  
  
**So far, she only could master the ability to purify akumas with her hands by focusing on the energy of her soul. Of course, it took energy out of Tikki too, but it helped if she ever lost the miraculous.**  
  
**Currently she wished she mastered using the lucky charm.**  
  
**It would help her greatly.**  
  
**Marinette could feel the machine turning on. She looked at her cuffs to see them glowing red, pulsing at the energy Marinette gave off.**  
  
**Electricity entering her blood stream, not enough to kill her, but enough to make her suffer unbelievable pain and agony.**  
  
**Her body shaking fiercely as the only thing she could see was red, only to find the color of the drug she had been drinking taking over her vulnerability.  
  
** **She tried to kick it out, oh boy did she try, but she could feel her sanity slipping away, and the red behind her eyes changed into a glowing light blue.**  
  
  
**It was at that moment she realized, it was true. No one would save her, they gave up on her coming back, they gave up on looking for her.**  
  
**_She was truly alone._**  
  
**The only thing she could do was scream.**

* * *

 **  
  
** Marinette sat up breathing heavily quickly shaking the dream away from her mind.   
  
Her throat burning uncomfortably, she grabbed the drug and drank it furiously.  
  
After chugging it down her throat, the pain became numb and she felt her mind drifting, an incoming headache was slowly forming against her head.  
  
Gripping her head she lurched out the contents of her stomach, the drug coming out of her throat, the burning coming back to her throat again.   
  
She once again tried chugging down the blue liquid once more, but each time her stomach refused it.  
  
She ran to her fridge and threw it open grabbing a bottle of water.  
  
The coldness burned against throat but it stayed.  
  
The lack of her elixir caused her head to spin.  
  
She needed the drug.  
  
Struggling to stand up she sauntered over to the blue drug.  
  
_Hopefully having the water would help it go down._  
  
It made it worse.  
  
She retched up the liquid, coughing and wheezing, her head spinning, she stood up which was a mistake.  
  
She fell forward, hitting the wooden shiny floors.  
  
Her nose hit the ground with a painful crack.  
  
Everything was going blurry.  
  
_**You see Marinette? This is what happens when you don't take your elixir.  
  
**_ She knew no one would come.  
  
Her room was off limits, she was the most respected, therefore no one dared to bother her in any way.  
  
So even though he was so far away she couldn't help but murmur the name she trusted the most.  
  
_"Chat...please help me."_  
  
**You foolish girl.  
  
  
****He isn't coming back.**

* * *

  
Chat was going absolutely nuts.  
  
Going to people all over Paris, taking interviews. Hoping to find anyone that could find her.  
  
Someone with even the slightest connections.   
  
None, he was only met with sympathy.  
  
Which wasn't what he wanted.  
  
Chloe got her father to find the best hackers to see if they could someone find any lead.  
  
Nino and Alya worked together with Gabriel.  
  
He wasn't focused on questions, he wanted answers.  
  
It's almost like he could hear her, begging him to help her.  
  
But he felt so helpless.  
  
No amount of fame could help him at this rate.  
  
Except, when the Dupain Cheng family came running up to him with a lavender haired young man with glasses telling them that they had a lead.  
  
Xcell Intei.  
Age: 23  
Former Ethical Hacker.

* * *

  
  
"Get to the point," Chat was sick of waiting.  
  
And by everyone else's lack of reprimanding him for his behavior, they were feeling the same.  
  
"Very well then." The lavender man adjusted his glasses. "I managed to find the broken cameras of where Ladybug was last seen, and after a couple days of fixing, I managed to get a video, I edited the video to night vision mode to see if I could see whatever it was more clearly."  
  
Xcell turned around his laptop to reveal a old video of Ladybug falling into an alleyway detransforming, turning into everyone's beloved Marinette.  
  
Chat couldn't help but stare in awe at the video.  
  
However it took a turn with the video revealed a black figure with bright glowing blue eyes grabbing her by the mouth and pulling her into the shadows, the video cutting off to show that's the moment the camera got broken.  
  
Everyone's mouths were dropped.  
  
Xcell turning the laptop around, pushing two fingers against his glasses, then continued. "It seems that whoever took her, has magical abilities. I'd say another miraculous holder."  
  
"But we had all the miraculous in our possession at that time." Gabriel commented.   
  
"Doesn't mean new ones couldn't have been created." Master Fu corrected.  
  
"Excuse me?" Queen Bee shouted, "Wanna run that by me?"  
  
"These kwamis aren't gods like Tikki and Plagg, they are constellations, but making them is....very inhumane." Master Fu trailed off, grimacing slightly.   
  
"What do you mean?" Rena asked, her fox ears being fake but breaking the laws of clothing moving anyway.  
  
"Someone can attract magic energy from a star and forcefully compress them into a being that they want," Master Fu closed his eyes before finishing "Imagine all of the bones in your body changing, breaking, and shifting into a small animal. That's basically what it is."  
  
"So you're saying someone attracted a constellation and turned it into a kwami that gave them magic." Gabriel meant in a sarcastic manner.  
  
"yes, exactly." Master Fu's comment made Gabriel stutter in confusion.  
  
"How do they get there magic?" Carapace put his head down, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.  
  
"From the constellation they are in, and what type of star comes down from the constellation. A star from Lupus could have different abilities depending on the star captured. It could be Strength, Water, Ice, etc."   
  
"Someone took a star from a constellation, forced it into the form they wanted and used the magic to take away Marinette?" Chat asked for confirmation, finally relieved they were getting somewhere.  
  
"Yeah, but that doesn't explain all the other disappearances besides Marinette's before this. Icey and Mari are the only kidnapped people who have shown their face." Queen said rubbing her face irritated.   
  
"Yes. Indeed. But you mentioned Icey having a wolf miraculous, something he didn't obtain before he was kidnapped. Meaning he got it wherever he was taken."  
Xcell cut in.  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Rena asked her eyes squinting.  
  
"This may just be a guess, but she needed Ladybug for something, specifically her miraculous, because if you notice, when she came back, her miraculous wasn't on. Perhaps it was being used." Xcell stated, clearly trying to make sense of it himself.  
  
"Constellations get close from powerful energy. In order to have a star, there needs to be energy. Perhaps Tikki was used as bait to lure the wolf miraculous. Which is why Icey was taken after Ladybugs disappearance." Master Fu cut in, understanding Xcell's thinking.  
  
"So, if they are taking people to hold made miraculous... then how would we find them? They were obviously torturing Marinette and Icey, I could tell that much just by their appearance" Chat sulked.  
  
"The kidnappings are still going on. Mostly in the China district. If we can locate a recent kidnap without giving away the reason for us being there or our presence at all," Xcell faded off hoping someone would catch on.  
  
"Then we could track them and follow them to where they are taking everyone!" Rena finished for him eyes clearly lighting up at the idea.  
  
"And there is no way that whoever is behind all this can do this alone, meaning that not everyone can just teleport away." Carapace implied.  
  
Everybody was all smiles, they finally had a plan and a lead.  
  
_We'll find you Marinette, We promise._

 

* * *

   
Icey followed Shade as she dragged the bandaged kitten down the hallway.  
  
He could see the 'kwami' looking at him with begging eyes only to pause when Lykoos stuck her head out to make herself seen.  
  
Gatta made eye contact with Lykoos and their eyes widened in confusion.   
  
It was like the two were talking in a language that he didn't understand, simply with their eyes.  
  
Their weird strange telepathic connection was interrupted when they arrived at a cell that had Gatta turning around and eyes widening in horror.  
  
And honestly, Icey couldn't blame them.  
  
Rose was in the cell hands connected to the wall just above her head, wearing a bandaged up dress, covered in nothing but the sticky red liquid he knew all to well.   
  
When Shade hit the cell with a hard fist, Rose flinched up startled and confused.  
  
He could see the elixir dripping down her chin, the same color as her bright glowing blue eyes that have now been changed.  
  
Shade pulled out the ribbon and walked inside the cell.  
  
"It seems you've been promoted." Her lips turning into an evil grin. She wrapped the ribbon on the top of her head, only wrapping it on a piece of her at the back of her head, looking like a small ponytail as the rest of her scarlet hair flowed down her back.  
  
"Goodluck with your kwami," She threw Gatta at Rose. Gatta, still not used to the body, weakly fell on Rose's lap.  
  
Shade sauntered out, hips moving in the process.  
  
_**fuckin' slut**_ he thought to himself.  
  
Icey took a final glance at Rose and Gatta, putting his head down in shame, he walked off as well.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling rather encouraged, and since I had a day off, I decided to use it productively.  
> Thank you for your comments! ^^ You all are sweet.


	7. Tibet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another victim has been found, Xcell's sexuality is confirmed, and Rena needs to stop.

Another recent kidnapping had occurred.  
  
Name: Coki Lanra.  
Age: 24  
Last seen: in Tibet, China. On his way back home.  
  
Queen Bee had the folder spread on the desk. Showing the most recent kidnapping.  
  
Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, Carapace, Master Fu, Gabriel Agreste, and the new assistant Hacker, Xcell Intei.  
  
After a beat of silence, Chat Noir spoke.  
  
“We have to go to Tibet…?”  
  
“It seems that way, yes…” Master Fu answered, but his voice was in a whisper, most likely remembering what happened in Tibet.  
  
All the sudden the sound of a fist hitting the table brought everyone's attention.  
  
Xcell was standing up, his lavender hair covering his eyes and glasses, with his head bent down and shaking with gritted teeth.  
  
“Xcell..?” Carapace asked wearily, clearly perplexed by the young man’s behavior.  
  
The sounds of heavy breathing calmed down slowly, he moved his hair back to reveal hurt and guilty eyes.  
  
“I k-know Coki, he was a childhood friend of mine, he ran away from his home in America and decided to take me with him since I was his only friend. W-we moved into China and…”  
  
Xcell was beginning to struggle to speak, determined to give them an explanation. Clenching his eyes in frustration at his outburst and slowed his breathing and continued.  
  
“I confessed to him. He only saw me as a friend, I was extremely hurt but I tried to continue our friendship. It was just too awkward so, me being the selfish idiot I am, I moved out… leaving him by himself. In a perfectly vulnerable position, a young man running away from his past, lost his only friend and is now getting punished for being lonely because of it.”  
  
Xcell finally sat down head in his hands, taking a breather he continued.  
  
“Yes. We should go to Tibet. I know where our house was, If there are any cameras there, I can try to fix them and find out who took them.”  
  
Everyone was silent, giving Xcell a moment to calm down before Rena spoke up.  
  
“Yeah, You did look kinda gay.”  
  
“RENA WHAT THE F-” Queen Bee was about to reprimand her before the sounds of laughter cut her off, she glanced over to see the normally straight faced young man nearly crying from laughter.  
  
Eventually Chat joined in on the laughter, and everyone started bawling before calming down.  
  
“What a way to break the tension.” Gabriel stated, he didn’t laugh but he did breakout into a smile.  
  
“We should start getting ready. If we want to surprise them we have to keep a low profile about it.” Carapace cut in, trying to get back to business.  
  
“Alright. No costumes then.” Chat decided.  
  
“Um. I’m here?” Xcell raised an eyebrow at Chat’s ignorance.  
  
“Yeah, but you’re helping us. We’ll still wear the masks, but we’ll be covered.” He replied.  
  
“Whatever you say Puss in boots.”  
  
“ExCUSE-”  


* * *

Rose Thorne  
Age: 17  
Last seen in Shaanxi, China  
  
Rose stared blankly at the weak being before her.  
  
It's eyes were staring up at her in sympathy and disbelief, as if it couldn't fathom how she was still alive.  
  
Rose didn't know either. All she knew was that her Mistress was kind enough to give her such a gift. She should be so thankful for her kindness. After all Rose had done to her, refusing to take her elixir.   
  
How foolish of her.  
  
"Are you okay?" The small kitten-like creature asked.  
  
"Of course I'm okay, I've won my Mistress's trust."  
  
She noticed how the creature shivered at her. It's a shame Mistress didn't help this weak being. Perhaps it doesn't deserve such kindness.  


* * *

  
When Marinette finally woke up, she could her the sounds of a panicked voice above her.  
  
Her head was so heavy, but so light.  
  
Everything felt so heavy, her head was pounding, she could hear herself blinking. Meaning her eyes were opened right? But she couldn't seen anything.  
  
The back of her head hurt so much it felt numb. She didn't have enough energy to move her body.  
  
She could feel someone picking her up. Or was she flying??  
  
She was laid on a soft cushion. Her head propped up on something slightly squishy.  
  
She felt something wet lay against her forehead  
  
She felt her hair getting pulled up, away from her sweaty face. Was she sweaty?

Someone stuck something cold, small, and plastic like into her mouth. Slipping it under her tongue for a second before pulling it out.  
  
Afterwards she heard someone shout out something in disbelief before slipping the plastic whatever-the-fuck into her mouth again.  
  
When it got taken out again she heard the same shout that faded out into a sigh.  
  
She really wished she could move, but everything felt so heavy, her eyelids felt like boulders, her hands felt like heavy magnets, she felt hot, and everything was terrible.  
  
It was silent before she felt heavy warm covers being placed against her. She wanted to yell in protest about the extra heat but she couldn't move or say anything but grit her teeth and growl in disapproval.   
  
She heard someone murmur softly above her for a second, the voice was full of apology, but she wouldn't accept their apology until they actually did something to help her.  
  
Then she felt ice packs being placed under her armpits, knees, and the back of her neck.   
  
Okay that was slightly better, but everything still felt as hot as Satan's asshole and she didn't appreciate it.   
  
She heard the sound of footsteps leaving and she couldn't help but be disappointed.   
  
She's over here drowning in Satan's piss, and they leave her to suffer.  _tsst, asshole._  
  
A few minutes of suffering later, and she heard the sound of someone pulling up a chair and sitting next to her.  
  
She heard the sound of a plastic, or some wrapping paper.  
  
Then she felt someone grab the back of her head, which hurt by the way, and press something against her lips before opening her mouth and pouring it in.  
  
It tasted like blueberries?   
  
She swallowed it, and felt only slightly better.   
  
She heard someone whisper in her ear, they were close enough to make out the words.  
  
"Hey, uh, it'll take a few hours for the medicine to work, so I'll check on you later okay? Icey told me to deliver the medicine to you after he got you tucked in and checked your temperature." Ah, so it was Icey who did that, but who gave her the medicine then? "I-uh, I'm Coki by the way, I don't know how sick you are so I don't know if you'll remember this greeting. I'll be honest, I have no idea what's going on, I'm confused and scared, and after seeing the aftermath of what this 'Shade' lady did to you, I'm terrified."  
  
He must be the new victim, she felt a ping of sympathy for him, he didn't need to go through this, no one did. He was clearly a good person, considering he just got kidnapped and his first job here is to give her medicine.  
  
**_It's alright, she saved him._** The sound of her inner destroyed self was muffled, most likely due to her lack of the drug. Which makes sense, she has no idea how long she's been here.  
  
"I uh, I have to go. Um, I heard you were Ladybug, Icey told me and he also said that my first day would be hell. Heh, what a greeting huh? But um, I could use a little bit of luck... Just a bit would help.." _I'll do what I can_ she thought, but he must have heard her somehow, or maybe he just sensed it, because he mumbled a quick thanks before heading off.  
  
_Seems like a good kid._  
  
It took her awhile, but eventually the medicine made her sleepy and she drifted off into the land of sleep.  
  
Except her sleep was full of nothing but nightmares, right?  
  
_Hopefully tonights sleep would be better.  
_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, The gang goes to Tibet, something happens to our lavender gay boi, and Marinette is still sick.

**Author's Note:**

> I update every saturday/sunday, but if I ever miss a day to upload, I'll post it sometime that week! Please give me your feedback! Have a wonderful day kittens!


End file.
